Fairly Odd Warriors
by Linzerj
Summary: Timmy was actually reading a book! Then an accidental wish sends him, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof into the world of Warriors, where they recieve warrior names and train to become warriors. But will they be able to ever get back to Dimmsdale? Timmy & Icepaw.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

_**Fairly Odd Warriors**_

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

Ten-year-old Timmy Turner was just a regular kid. He had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes, and an overbite that earned him the nicknames 'Beaver Boy' and 'Chew-backa'. He wore a goofy pink hat, a faded pink shirt, and dark blue jeans that covered his feet. Normally, he blew off assignments until the last minute, like most boys his age. But for once in his life, he had completed an assignment early!

Mr. Crocker, the fairy-obsessed teacher with his ears on his neck and who had a hunchback, had told the class they needed to write a 10 page book report on the first book in a series. What book, you ask? None other than Warriors #1: Into the Wild. But after that, Timmy had kept on reading all the books, and was currently trying to finish Warriors: Power of Three #6: Sunrise.

Timmy's three goldfish were watching. One had bright neon green eyes, and another had dark rose pink eyes. Their baby had light lavender eyes, and all three had floating crowns over their heads. They were really Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Timmy, I can't believe you've read all these books!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Well, they're actually really good," Timmy replied. "I've been reading them to Poof."

"Poof poof!" Poof cried.

"Well, Poof sure isn't like me at all!" Cosmo stated.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she, Poof, and Cosmo reverted to fairy form. "You moron!"

Timmy bookmarked the page, and then turned to his fairies. "Well, let's all do something together. I haven't really been making too many wishes, huh?"

"Yeah," Wanda commented. "Even just a little wish every now and again can save us from magical buildup."

"Well, I wish we all had some-"

"Pudding?" Cosmo cut in.

"Sure," Timmy agreed. "I wish we all had some pudding!"

Wanda poofed them up some pudding. Timmy took a spoonful before saying, "I wish we were at a Swiss Alps Ski House with pizza served by an octopus!"

_Poof!_

Timmy was then skiing down the side of a mountain and skidded to a stop by a ski house. Then an octopus came over and gave him some pizza. Then they were back at the Turner's house.

"That was fun!" Cosmo commented.

"Yeah, it was," Timmy said. Surprisingly, Timmy picked up his book and began reading again.

"Huh, didn't really expect that," Wanda said.

Timmy's blue eyes flew, reading super fast. He finished the book in less than five minutes.

"Got any three's?" Cosmo asked his wife. They were playing Go Fish.

"Man," Timmy said, picking up Warriors: Power of Three #2: Dark River. "I wish I could be in these books," he sighed, not realizing what he had said.

After exchanging an uneasy glance, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands. A pink cloud filled the room, and when it cleared, all that was there was the last book, Sunrise, covered by fairy dust. The book had flipped open, and the pages turned and turned, until stopping on the Allegiances page. Under 'Cats Outside Clans', four new names glowed;

_Timmy – dark brown tabby tom with midnight blue eyes_

_Cosmo – black tom with bright green eyes_

_Wanda – white-and-orange tabby she-cat with striking pink eyes_

_Poof – tortoiseshell tom with light purple eyes, Cosmo and Wanda's son_

The four names glowed for a few moments, then the light faded and the book snapped shut.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, I own none of the mentioned characters. This is rated T for safety, though I won't cuss...there might be alot of violence though. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cats in the Woods

Here come the cats!!!**_

* * *

_**

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors ****Crossover**

**Chapter 2: Cats in the Woods**

Timmy blinked open his eyes. He was no longer in his room. Instead he was by an abandoned house in a forest. By him were three cats; a she-cat, a tom, and their tom kit. The tortoiseshell kit opened his eyes. They were the same violet color as…

"Poof?!" Timmy asked, surprised. The little tom nodded. Timmy looked at the other two cats. The white-and-orange tabby she-cat opened her eyes to reveal rose-pink eyes, and the black tom blinked open neon green eyes.

"Cosmo?! Wanda?!" Timmy exclaimed. The cats nodded. Timmy looked down at himself. He was a dark brown tabby tom. "How-?" Then he remembered. He had said _I wish_.

"Guys, where are your crowns?" Timmy asked. The fairies were crownless.

The trio shrugged. "Well, I wish we were back home!"

"Uh…." The fairies exchanged a nervous glance.

"OH NO!" Timmy cried. "Not the group 'uh'! That's always followed by bad news like Da Rules!"

As he said that, Da Rules, a magic purple book that had all the fairy rules in it, appeared and landed on poor Timmy. Wanda used her paw to flip it open. "According to Da Rules, when wishing your godchild into a book, you can only use fairy magic on the night of the full moon; but only two months after arrival."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Timmy yelped. Da Rules book poofed away and Wanda began to try and groom Poof.

"Look on the bright side," Cosmo said. "At least you lost your beaver teeth!"

Timmy rolled his eyes at the idiotic tom. Even as a cat he was _still _clueless.

The bushes by them rustled, and the group huddled together, with little Poof in the middle. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes leapt out at them, landing in front of them, teeth drawn back in a snarl. A golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes stepped out behind the first tom.

"Who are you, and why are you on ThunderClan territory?" the brown tom snarled.

Timmy's cat eyes widened at the name 'ThunderClan' as the gray she-cat rested her tail on the first cat's shoulder. "Come on, Brambleclaw. We should at least let them explain themselves without jumping all over them."

"Cinderheart's right," the other tom said.

"Thanks, Lionblaze," Cinderheart whispered.

Brambleclaw glared at all the cats, and then asked again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Timmy," Timmy said. "The black tom is Cosmo, the she-cat is Wanda, and that's their kit, Poof."

"Strange names," Lionblaze muttered to Cinderheart as Brambleclaw nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, what are you doing here?" Cinderheart asked.

"Um…we were, uh, traveling," Timmy began cautiously. "We must have missed your scent markers. Sorry."

"Well, you still have to come with us and see Firestar," Brambleclaw said. He took the lead, with Lionblaze and Cinderheart following Cosmo and Wanda. Poof and Timmy walked in fromt of them, behind Brambleclaw.

"This might end badly, Poof," Timmy whispered to the little tortoiseshell.

"Poof," Poof whined.

Timmy blinked his blue eyes, and then focused on the road ahead. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

YAH! KITTIES!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting ThunderClan

This is where they recieve WARRIOR NAMES!!! Made by me, so DON'T STEAL MY NAMES!!!!

I own almost nothing!!!!

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 3: Meeting ThunderClan**

Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze led Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy into the ThunderClan camp. Every cat turned to stare at them; Timmy could feel their eyes burning through his new pelt.

Brambleclaw leapt up the rocks into a den; moments later he arrived with a ginger tom with a flame colored pelt. The tom's green eyes glowed with years of wisdom.

Timmy gasped. "Guys," he whispered frantically, "That's Firestar! The greatest leader of all!"

"So," Firestar asked, approaching the four cats, "Who might you be?"

"Oh, uh, well, my name is Timmy," Timmy said. "The she-cat is Wanda, and the black tom is Cosmo."

Poof had padded up and was looking at Firestar with great interest. "Oh, and this is Cosmo and Wanda's kit, Poof."

"Strange names," Firestar muttered under his breath. Then he turned and bounded up the rocks.

"What's he doing, Timmy?" Wanda asked quietly.

"He's gonna call a Clan meeting. Watch!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called.

Timmy watched as cats crowded into the clearing. From his knowledge of the book, he could tell who was who. He saw Icepaw and Foxpaw, the two apprentices; he saw Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, sitting with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost; Longtail and Mousefur emerged from the elders den with Purdy; Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart emerged from the warriors den; Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Birchfall padded from where they had been sharing tongues to sit with Brambleclaw; Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker sat next to them; and Whitewing, Millie, Daisy, and Ferncloud padded out of the nursery with their kits, who instantly went over to Poof.

"ThunderClan," Firestar called. "We have found these four loners inside our territory. They have one kit, and if they wish to stay, they can; if they wish to leave, then we will let them leave." Firestar looked at them. "But as of right now I would like to perform a naming ceremony for two kits. Rosekit, Toadkit, come forward."

The black-and-white tom and dark cream she-cat stepped forward. "Rosekit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Lionblaze, you are a fine young warrior with great skills. I expect you to pass these traits on to Rosepaw, as she will be your apprentice." Lionblaze and Rosepaw touched noses as Firestar continued; "Toadkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Toadpaw. Graystripe, you were a fine mentor to Brackenfur, and I expect you to pass on everything you know to Toadpaw now."

The Clan began to cry out, "Rosepaw! Toadpaw! Rosepaw! Toadpaw!" in congratulants to the new apprentices. Icepaw and Foxpaw looked relieved to finally have some help.

Then Firestar turned to Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof. "Have you made a decision?"

Truth be told, the fairies and god kid had been too wrapped up in watching the ceremony, so they had no idea as to what to do. But Timmy wanted to stay, so he replied, "We'll stay."

Firestar nodded in acknowledgement as some of the Clan began to protest.

"Why should we let them join?" Berrynose spat. "The tortoiseshell one's just a kit, and the brown one is barely an apprentice."

"Hey!!" Timmy screeched. Unsheathing claws, he leapt at the cream colored tom and pinned him down.

"ENOUGH!" Firestar called. The two cats looked up at him. "Since you want to live with us, then you will train as warriors, all of you."

He went back up onto the rock. "Timmy, from this moment you will be known as Brownpaw. Spiderleg, you deserve an apprentice. You will mentor Brownpaw."

As the two touched noses, Firestar looked down upon the fairy trio. "Cosmo, from this moment you will be known as Nightstorm. Wanda, you will be known as Snowfire, and your kit, Poof, will be known as…Spottedkit."

Timmy, now Brownpaw, padded over to them. "Cool! You guys are warriors too!"

"Hrmph…" mumbled Wanda, or Snowfire. Spottedkit had run over to play with Bumblekit, Blossomkit, Briarkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit. Cosmo, or Nightstorm, said, "Cool! Uh…that _is_ cool, right?"

"No duh!" Timmy answered gleefully. Then Spiderleg trotted over. "C'mon, Brownpaw, we'll do some training." Then he looked at Cosmo. "You can come too, Nightstorm."

The two toms left Wanda, who mentally slapped herself. She never agreed to this! Why did her godchild _have_ to be so _ignorant_ at times?

"Hey, Snowfire," Whitewing called. She looked over to see the white she-cat coming over to her. "Spottedkit's really cute," she commented.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Wanda replied.

"You want to come and get a nest in the nursery?" Whitewing offered.

These cats were so nice! So Wanda blinked and said, "Sure. Thank you."

As the two queens padded into the den, Wanda was greeted by the aroma of milk. Whitewing showed Wanda the roomy den.

"This is where Ferncloud sleeps. This is Millie's nest, and this nest is Daisy's. This one here is mine," Whitewing told her. Wanda, liking Whitewing, chose a spot near her.

"Here, I'll help you out," the she-cat offered. "Thanks," Wanda said.

"So, uh, Snowfire, why do you have pink eyes?" Whitewing asked. The question took Wanda by surprise. "I-I don't really know. Genetics I guess," she answered. Whitewing nodded. "Well, what about Poof- I mean, Spottedkit?"

Wanda paused. She searched for an explanation. "Uh…well, I guess he got it from me, or maybe Cosmo-I mean, Nightstorm," Wanda finally said.

Whitewing nodded as Millie, Daisy, and Ferncloud came in, herding the kits. Poof came over to Wanda and snuggled in; she licked his little head.

"You know," Whitewing said, "I kind of like the name Poof better than Spottedkit. Why did you name him Poof?"

"Well," Wanda began slowly, "Cosmo was originally named after the stars, I know that. I was named after my great-great grandma. And we named him Poof because…well, that was his first word, for some reason."

Whitewing nodded as Dovekit and Ivykit snuggled into her fur. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Wanda figured she should get some rest too.

As she did, she couldn't help wondering what the boys were doing…

* * *

Well, Grandma's babysitting, and she said I have to go to bed. Well...it is past 10:30, so I guess this is it for tonight...

Do you like the names Nightstorm and Snowfire? Tell me what you think Timmy/Brownpaw's warrior name should be in a review!!!

In the next chapter, expect Timmy/Brownpaw and Icepaw lovey-dovey-ness! YAY!!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Get ready for lovey-dovey-ness!**_

* * *

_**

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors ****Crossover**

**Chapter 4: Training**

"Great job, Brownpaw," Spiderleg commented to his apprentice. Timmy blinked. "Thanks."

"As for you," Spiderleg said, turning to Cosmo, "You're older than him, yet he's better at this move than you!"

"C-Nightstorm wasn't really good at fighting," Timmy explained. "Snowfire and I were always better. But then Snowfire had P-Spottedkit, and Cos-_Nightstorm_ had to _try_ and defend her, but nothing really attacked, and I wasn't always one for sparring." Timmy sighed. Thank goodness he was a good liar from having to protect Cosmo and Wanda. But here he couldn't blame the Internet. That was the only downfall.

Spiderleg shook his head. "Come on, let's head back. We can pick up fresh-kill on the way, too, if you want."

Timmy padded behind the two dark toms. He suddenly scented..._squirrel._

Dropping into a crouch, he slowly padded forward until he could see it. He pounced.

At the same time a white shape made a leap at the squirrel. The two cats crashed into each other and the squirrel took off.

"Hey, watch it!" Timmy exclaimed at the same time as the other cat. Looking up, he realized it was Icepaw. "Oh...Brownpaw. I-sorry," she stammered.

Timmy giggled to himself. Icepaw liked him! Wait. Icepaw liked him? Whoa! Back up the love train, Cupid! Cats in love with Twolegs!?!? Not right!

But Timmy couldn't help looking into her ice-blue eyes as she looked into his midnight-blue ones. In his head, he growled, _Cupid! If this is your fault, you're gonna pay!_ But in the real world, he smiled a cat smile at Icepaw. "Uh...sorry. It was my bad."

"No, it was my fault," Icepaw said.

"No, no! I mean, you probably spotted it first. I should've made sure no one else was after that squirrel. ...Sorry."

Icepaw purred at Timmy, and he purred back as they walked back to camp together. She was nicer than Trixie, which was a point in her direction. But he couldn't stay! He had to get home!

Still...he was gonna be here for two more months. Might as well make the most of it, right?

...Right?

* * *

**Timmy has a girlfriend!!!**

**Timmy: SEE! There you go again!**

**Me: Huh? What on EARTH are you talking about?**

**Timmy: You've made me fall in love with yet another person...cat...whatever!**

**Icepaw: Hey!**

**Me: Uh....uh...**

**Timmy: First Sam, then Alex, and now Icepaw! How many times are you gonna make me fall in love with people I OBVIOUSLY can't be with?!?!**

**Icepaw: Yeah! Well...it's kinda nice hanging out with you, Brownpaw-or, Timmy.**

**Timmy: Hehe. Thanks.**

**Me: See? Look, there, you're all happy, so I'm just gonna go now...**

**Timmy: HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! When I'm done with you...**

**Icepaw: Hiss....**

**Me: AAAAHHH!!!!!! NO!! BAD ICEPAW! BAD TIMMY!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Cosmo: Tune in next time to see if Linzerj lives! And review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of a Feather

Here is the fabulous chapter 5! And I still own nothing!

This chapter is mostly about Jayfeather using his power to spy! Mwahahaha!!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 5: Dreams of a Feather**

Something was off about Nightstorm, Snowfire, Spottedkit, and Brownpaw. It was more than just the way they talked and acted. Jayfeather felt like Tim - or, Brownpaw - was hiding something about Snowfire, Nightstorm, and Spottedkit. Jayfeather could tell they weren't family, and most of the cats knew that by now. So what_ was_ he hiding?

Jayfeather decided the best way to find out was to enter the dreams of one or two of them; or maybe all of them, but on different nights. It was worth a try, Jayfeather decided, as he curled up in his own nest in the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather pictured himself walking past the warriors den and to the apprentice den. Stepping around Foxpaw, Icepaw, Rosepaw, and Toadpaw, he stopped next to the dark brown lump that was Brownpaw. Jayfeather settled down beside him and matched his breathing so that they were even...

Jayfeather's eyes opened to reveal a small Twolegplace. A big block had letters on it, and, to Jayfeather's surprise, he could read it. It said, _'Welcome to Dimmsdale, Nicest Town on Earth.'_

Jayfeather blinked with curiosity. Why could he not only see, but understand this Twoleg thing? And then he realized something...he wasn't a cat. He had a gray-colored pelt thing, and ,looking onto a puddle, saw he had black hair and blue eyes.

_Strange, _Jayfeather thought. _Why am I a Twoleg in Brownpaw's dream?_

And then realization hit again. Brownpaw, or Timmy, might really a Twoleg.

Then what were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? More Twolegs?

Jayfeather walked unsteadily through the little Twolegplace. He soon came across a brown-haired, blue-eyed Twoleg with a pink-and-blue pelt and strange buck teeth. Besides him walked three cats; a green one, a pink one, and a baby purple one. They weren't normal colors; they were Twoleg colors.

Jayfeather, caught up in the sight, triped over his new paws and tumbled straight into the boy. "Watch it!" he exclaimed in a voice that sounded like Brownpaw's, or Timmy's.

"S-sorry," Jayfeather stammered. "I-I'm Jay-"

Jayfeather didn't finish. He didn't want to raise suspicion.

"I'm Timmy," the blue-eyed boy said. "Nice to meet you, Jay."

Jayfeather nodded, speechless. Timmy_ was_ a Twoleg! But what were the others...?

"Jayfeather!" a voice called. "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open into darkness. He could scent Firestar standing over him.

"Jayfeather, can you give Mousefur something for her cough? I don't want it to turn into greencough with leaf-bare coming in a few moons."

"Sure," Jayfeather said, getting up. He would have to dream with one of the others some other time.

**_Line Break_**

Once again, Jayfeather curled up in his nest. Now he was going to try Spottedkit, or Poof. Then he would do Nightstorm, and Snowfire last. Snowfire seemed like the kind of cat who was too guarded, too hard to tap into without proper training. He was going to try with her kin first.

Once more, Jayfeather pictured himself walking through the camp and into the nursery. He curled up besides the little tortoiseshell kit and matched his breathing to the kit's....

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see that Dimmsdale sign once more. But he knew straightaway he was still a cat.

The purple kitten from Brownpaw's dream was bounding along the side of the Thunderpath. Jayfeather cocked his head at the kit; why was it purple?

The kit stopped as it neared Jayfeather. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the purple kit was gone, and in its place was...a floating Twoleg kit?

The floating Twoleg kit had a puff of purple fur on his head, and wore a purple pelt that matched his purple eyes. The kit had a crown thing on its head, wings stuck out from its back, and he held a rattle.

Jayfeather stared. The baby thing shrugged before transforming into a purple bird and flying away...

Jayfeather snapped awake. It was still night. He figured he could squeeze in a visit to Nightstorm's dream world before dawn broke.

The blind medicine cat did the same thing he had done with Spottedkit and Brownpaw. His breathing matched Nightstorm's...

Jayfeather knew upon opening his eyes that he was a Twoleg again. Blinking his blue eyes, he saw another sign that read, _Fairy World._

_Fairy World?_ Jayfeather wondered. _What's a fairy?_

Then he saw Poof, or Spottedkit as the Twoleg thing, float by with a green furred, green eyed, black-and-white pelted floating Twoleg chasing him.

Those_ are fairies?_ Jayfeather thought. _Them?_

"Jayfeather!! Jayfeather!!"

Jayfeather's eyes flew open, surrounded once more by everlasting blackness.

"Jayfeather!!" Lionblaze was saying. "Guess what?! Cinderheart is expecting kits! _My_ kits!"

"That's wonderful," Jayfeather said half-heartedly. He truly was happy for his brother; but right now he had a bigger situation in his paws; figuring out more about Brownpaw, Nightstorm, Spottedkit, and Snowfire.

**_Line Break_**

Jayfeather had settled into sleep and was now attempting to enter Snowfire's dreams. He figured he could get some answers from the mysterious she-cat.

Matching his breathing to hers, Jayfeather could feel himself changing...

Jayfeather's blue eyes snapped open. He could tell he was once again a Twoleg. But he wasn't in that Fairy World or Dimmsdale... he was in fact at a sundrown place.

Jayfeather unsteadily walked along the cool sand, looking for anything that could be Snowfire, or Wanda.

Finally he saw something; it was one of those floating Twolegs - fairies. She had swirly pink fur on her head, and her pelt was half black, half yellow. She had the same eyes that Snowfire had...

Wanda turned to look at him. Jayfeather froze as she drifted a bit closer to him. "Jayfeather, right?" she asked.

Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes widened in shock as he slowly nodded. Wanda sighed.

"I told Timmy to be more careful, but does he listen?! Ugh," the pink-haired fairy sighed again.

"Who-or what- are you?" Jayfeather asked.

Wanda blinked. "You know me as Snowfire, the orange-and-white tabby she-cat with pink eyes. But I'm really Wanda, a fairy godparent; Timmy's fairy godparent."

"So Nightstorm and Spottedkit- or Cosmo and Poof- are fairies too?" Jayfeather guessed.

"Yep. Timmy wished that he was a cat, and according to the fairy rules, he wishes it, we grant it," Wanda explained.

"So, why are you here, then?" Jayfeather asked once more.

Wanda sighed. "We can't use our magic until two months, or moons, after we grant the wish, and it has to be on a full moon."

"So, then, in another moon, during the next Gathering, you're going to leave?" Jayfeather guessed agian.

"Bingo," Wanda replied.

Jayfeather dipped his head to her as she flew off and everything faded away...

Jayfeather awoke to find himself in his den once more. It was the night before the Gathering; in about a moon Brownpaw, Snowfire, Spottedkit, and Nightstorm would be leaving. He had gotten his answers, so why didn't he feel satisfied?

**_Line Break_**

No one had noticed anything unusual happening with Nightstorm, Snowfire, and Spottedkit; but something was happening to them.

On the night of the full moon, their powers had increased. Cosmo's black pelt now had dark green stripes, but they were so dark they were barely visible. Wanda's tail had turned from orange to a pink color, but no one really seemed to care. And Poof's tortoiseshell coat now had splots of dark purple in the black, but you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them.

They didn't feel any different, but their powers were coming back. By the next full moon, they would be able to get out of the Warriors World.

But were their powers all that were coming back?

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! This story is getting better and better in my opinion.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh, and sorry that updating has been slow, but I've had loads of homework lately.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Feel the Magic

Here is the long-awaited chapter 6!

Oh, everyone, sorry about the wait on all these...I've been swamped with homework. Lo siento. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors ****Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Feel the Magic**

Icepaw and Brownpaw seemed....distracted, lately, Lionblaze thought. The two apprentices spent all their time together...

Lionblaze realized that it was like him and Heathertail before, and Honeyfern and Berrynose before Honeyfern saved Briarkit at the cost of her life.

_They were in love._

It wasn't like he wasn't in love, too. Something...magical...was happening between him and Cinderheart. The way her eyes sparkled in the light...

Lionblaze picked up a mouse and settled down to eat, ignoring the precense of a certain black cat...a, now, strangely colored black cat.

**_Line Break_**

Icepaw felt something between her and Brownpaw. The dark brown tabby tom was so mysterious...she felt like she had to be with him every moment of the day.

And Timmy felt something happening with him and Icepaw, too. He currently didn't know whether to thank Cupid, or to kill him.

But the sparks were flying, and neither cat could deny it.

**_Line Break_**

Poof wasn't as oblivious as his dad. He noticed things...and the things he noticed were ones that semi-confused him.

The first thing Poof noticed was that Timmy, his godbrother, was spending an awful lot of time with Icepaw.

The second thing he noticed was that Wanda had a pink tail now, and that Cosmo had dark green stripes, barely visible. Poof noticed he had a few purple spots as well.

The third thing he noticed was that his powers seemed to be coming back.

The last thing he noticed was quite akward at that. It seemed...it seemed as though Ivykit was in love with him.

The little tabby-and-white she-kit was always after him, her amber eyes sparkling. Poof hoped it was kitty love, and that it wouldn't grow into anything.

The little tom sighed. Of all the things to wish for, Timmy wished for this?! Poof would have prefered a bubble bath himself.

Or maybe ice cream topped with chocolate pudding. Mmm...pudding.

**_Line Break_**

Magic was building within the fairy cats. Only Poof felt it, but it was building in all three of them.

But as their powers increased, so did the overhanging danger...

* * *

I felt as though I had to do this right now. I really hoped you folks liked it! Adios!


	7. Chapter 7: Assessing the Apprentices

PLEASE vote in my poll for warrior names if you haven't already. I'm thinking for Timmy, he will either be Brownclaw, Brownpelt, or Brownfang. Tell me which one is better. I myself came up with Brownfang; two other people, whose names I sadly forget, came up with Brownpelt and Brownclaw. So, yeah, review, please!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 7: Assessing the Apprentices**

Camp life was bustling. The warriors, including Nightstorm and Snowfire, had to make a **_really big_** expansion to the warriors den so Foxpaw, Brownpaw, and Icepaw would have room. The nursery was less crowed, though; Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit were now Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw, apprentices to Hazeltail, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart.

Spottedkit was excited, too. After his parents' godchild became a 'warrior', he would become an 'apprentice'. He was already six months - or moons - old.

Icepaw had gone off on a hunting assessment, while Foxpaw and Brownpaw were going to have a mock fight. The two snarled at each other. Foxpaw made the first move. The reddish tom suddenly sprang at the brown tabby, but Timmy was ready. He expertly rolled off to one side, lashing out at Foxpaw; claws sheathed, of course.

Spiderleg and Squirrelflight watched as the two tussled and tumbled. As Whitewing padded over with Icepaw, the two called, "Okay, great!"

The toms stopped mid-roll and padded over to their mentors. Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Whitewing, who were kithood friends, complemented them on a job well done, saying that they had earned their warrior names.

At the camp, Firestar called a Clan meeting. Timmy and Poof sat next to each other, Cosmo and Wanda behind them.

"Spottedkit, come forward." Poof's lavender eyes were wide and round as he made his way up to Highledge. "Spottedkit, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Poppyfrost, I expect you to mentor Spottedkit well. You are a fine young warrior."

The Clan cheered for Poof as he stepped back. Now, Foxpaw, Timmy, and Icepaw headed up the rocks.

"Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, you shall be known as..."

* * *

The reason for the cliffhanger is because I want to give more people time to vote in my pole and say whether Timmy should be Brownpelt, Brownclaw, or Brownfang. So far my top ones for Foxpaw and Icepaw are Foxpelt and Icepetal. Icestorm, Icecloud, and Foxtail trail behind. Please vote, though!


	8. Chapter 8: Warrior Names

Dedicated to all those who voted in my polls. This is where they get warrior names! yay!

Oh, and the names Icestorm, Icecloud, and Icepetal were tied, so I chose myself. I hope you like them!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 8: Warrior Names**

"Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icepetal. StarClan honors your determination and compassion. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and skills in battle. Brownpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brownpelt. StarClan honors your strong will and loyalty."

"Icepetal! Foxpelt! Brownpelt!" the Clan cheered.

Timmy bounded over to Icepetal. "I like your name. Its pretty."

Icepetal's fur prickled with embarassment. "Oh, uh, thanks." Timmy realized what he had said, and would have blushed if possible. "Um...come on, let's choose our nests," he said, and bounded away.

As Icepetal followed, Foxpelt appeared at her side. "Brownpelt likes you," he said teasingly.

"What? Oh, um, yeah...isn't it great?" Icepetal said dreamily.

Foxpelt sighed. Of course, who was he to judge? "So, um...do you think Poppyfrost likes me?" he asked his sister.

"Oh, uh, I dunno," Icepetal said. Then she said, "Hey, you like Poppyfrost!"

"So what if I do?!" Foxpelt snapped. "Race you to the warriors den!" And they took off after Brownpelt.

**_Line Break_**

Jayfeather met up with Lionblaze in his dream. Lionblaze knew all about Jayfeather's powers, and wasn't creeped out the slightest.

"Can I come with you to spy on Brownpelt?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather sighed. "Fine, but you have to keep up."

Golden and gray flashed in the dream, and the two toms appeared in...The Dark Forest?

"Why...?" Lionblaze began before trailing off. Jayfeather shrugged. Then they heard Tigerstar's voice: "Are you sure that this will work?"

Another accented voice replied, "Of course, chap! But, even in cat form, _don't_ try and call me Darkfang. I refuse to be called anything but Anti-Cosmo."

Peering out through some bushes, Jayfeather and Lionblaze saw Tigerstar talking to a dark blue tom with black stripes and emerald eyes. Then they heard a gasp from one side. Turning, Lionblaze recognized the pelts of Brownpelt, Snowfire, Spottedpaw, and Nightstorm. "Cosmo, Wanda, that's-"

"Anti-Cosmo," Snowfire growled.

"My opposite?" Nightstorm asked. "Oh, no, this is terrible!" he exclaimed quietly.

Suddenly 'Darkfang' or 'Anti-Cosmo' or whoever this tom was vanished in a burst of smoke. Another smoke burst revealed a dark-skinned, dark-haired twoleg with green eyes and...strange objects.

"Alright. Give me my tenth life, then!" Tigerstar demanded.

"I'm no fairy!" Anti-Cosmo snapped. "But...oh, fine! Here you go!" Black wand raised, magic swirled around Tigerstar, and in a flash, he was gone.

Anti-Cosmo turned to the bushes. "I know you're in there, Timothy. You, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof cannot hide." Slowly Brownpelt, Snowfire, Nightstorm, and Spottedpaw emerged from their hiding places.

"What did you do?" Brownpelt hissed. Anti-Cosmo laughed. "I gave Tigerstar an extra life, so that he could destroy Firestar like he has always wanted. And that is something evil, so I couldn't pass down the offer."

Brownpelt hung his head. "Oh man..." Then they disappeared in the light that meant they had woken up, just as Lionblaze and Jayfeather did.

Now it was a race against time.

* * *

YAY!! It's all action-y! WOOHOO!

Oh, and everyone, this is only book one of a seven-book series I'm doing. Most of the titles, except for this and **_Fairly Odd Warriors II_** (Coming soon) will have _Fairly Odd Problems_ in front of them, because it's the _**Fairly Odd Problems**_ series. So...yeah. Well, laters!


	9. Chapter 9: Coming, Going

Here is the long-awaited chapter 9!

Oh, everyone, sorry about the wait on all these...I've been swamped with homework. Lo siento. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors ****Crossover**

**Chapter 9: Coming, Going**

Timmy wasn't going to the Gathering, and, luckily, neither were Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. But Icepetal was, and Timmy was upset that this was the last chance they had to spend time together.

Last night he had dreamt of Anti-Cosmo giving Tigerstar a tenth life. He was scared that it would come true, and that Tigerstar was going to attack at the Gathering. But he knew that this might be his only chance to escape; the second full moon they were there.

After the cats Firestar had chosen had left for the Gathering, Timmy headed for the thorn barrier. Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda followed behind him.

"Where are you going, Brownpelt?" Lionblaze asked when they got to the barrier.

"Oh, uh, Nightstorm asked if I wanted to go hunting with him, Snowfire, and Spottedpaw," Timmy lied. Lionblaze's amber eyes cast a glance towards the empty hollow. Then he beckoned the cats to follow him. When they sat down, Lionblaze gazed at them.

"I know you're leaving," he said quietly. "Jayfeather...um..."

"Snuck into our dreams?" Wanda offered. Lionblaze looked surprised. "How-?"

"We all saw him in our dreams one night. We figured something was up," Timmy said.

Lionblaze looked lost for words, and Timmy padded up to the golden tom. "I'm sorry, I really am. Can you, uh...can you tell Icepetal that I'm sorry for leaving, if you can?"

Lionblaze nodded. "What will I tell Poppyfrost when she realizes she's lost her first apprentice?"

Timmy thought for a moment. "Tell her the truth if you must. Did Jayfeather tell you everything?" Lionblaze nodded.

"So you know we're really Twolegs?" Another nod.

"So....bye," Lionblaze murmered as Timmy got up.

"Bye. If I can, I'll come back," he added.

And Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, whose crowns had reappeared and were floating over their heads, followed Timmy into the brush as Lionblaze cast one last look at them before returning to the camp.

**_Line Break_**

"Icepetal?! Foxpelt?!" Jayfeather said.

"Brambleclaw told us to get out of here, and we thought to get you, too," Foxpelt explained.

The Gathering had gone horribly wrong. Tigerstar had returned and was fighting all four leaders at one time. Some other cats from the Dark Forest had been granted another life by Anti-Cosmo, and they were attacking the Gathering.

"Fine, let's go," Jayfeather growled as the three cats pushed through the cats and made for the bridge. Once safely across, Jayfeather turned to Icepetal.

"Icepetal, go look for Brownpelt," Jayfeather instructed. "Though he might not be in camp."

"Okay, but why?" the white she-cat asked.

"Just go! I'll explain later," Jayfeather instructed, and Icepetal took off.

Foxpelt shivered. "I'm going back in there, unless you want me to-"

"Go, then!" Jayfeather interrupted. Foxpelt plunged back towards the battling cats. He then whispered, "StarClan, save us."

* * *

Well, that's done. I hope you all like this story so far. I want to thank Radar180, kingdom nice, marelove, starpelt1543, thundercat29r, cateratelol, and TTCyclone for reviewing this story so far. Only a few more chapters before this is done and I start my next book!


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

Holy snot, I got to chapter ten already!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were near the Moonpool. Timmy had wanted to go somewhere no one would find them to make his escape wish, but someone had found him.

As he took a breath and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands returned, a desperate and familiar voice called his warrior name.

"Brownpelt! Brownpelt, help!"

Icepetal came barreling over the ridge, skidding to a stop. "Brownpelt, it's terrible! Tigerstar has returned, granted a tenth life by an unknown cat. And he's attacking the Gathering, with other cats who were brought back, too, like Hawkfrost and Brokenstar and Darkstripe! You have to come, _please_!"

Timmy cast a desperate look at his fairies, but all Wanda said was, "It's your descision, sport, but we'll have your back, no matter what."

Her words comforted him, though Icepetal looked confused by what the pink-eyed cat had said. Timmy sighed. "Icepetal...I suppose you have a right to know what is going on. See...I...I have to leave, tonight, or I may never be able to get back home; until the next full moon, anyway."

Icepetal's blue eyes stared at him. "But...but why? I thought we could be...together...maybe..."

Timmy blinked and licked her ear comfortingly. "Icepetal, I know. But...but it never could have worked. I'm not from around here, you know, but....but....but I'm not really a cat, either."

Icepetal gasped. "Not a cat?! That's ridiculous, Brownpelt!" She turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Nightstorm, Snowfire, it...it's not true, right? Spottedpaw...?"

"Icepetal, listen to me!" Timmy said. "First, you should probably just call me Timmy, and call them Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. And...and it's true, alright?! I'm really a Twoleg, get it?! It never could have worked! And Cosmo and Wanda and Poof aren't cats, either. They're a type of Twoleg called 'fairies'. And....and I don't know if I can come! And even if I did, what can I do?! I _have _to leave _now_, or else Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof will lose their powers until the next full moon!"

"Wait, Brownpelt - I mean, Timmy," Icepetal cut in. "Why can't you just wait until the next full moon and come and help! The Clans are in danger! And what powers? Why the full moon?"

"Icepetal, sweetie," Wanda said in a soothing voice, "Cosmo and Poof and I are fairy godparents, magical creatures. We are assigned to sad Twolegs and grant their wishes with our magic wands." Wanda revealed her wand to prove her point. "Timmy wished he was a cat, but according to the fairy rules, if you wish yourself into another animal, you have to wait until the full moon two months - or moons - afterwards."

Icepetal blinked. "But...oh, alright. But...but you _must_ come and help us! You can if you have these powers!" She turned to Timmy, her ice-blue eyes looking into his midnight-blue ones. "Please? For me?"

Timmy blinked. "I...I don't know. Cosmo, Wanda, is it alright if we-"

"Go right on ahead, sport," Wanda said, flicking her pink tail across his shoulder. "We've got your back."

Timmy nodded and turned to Icepetal. "Okay, let's go!"

And the five cats bounded down the slope towards the island.


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Battle

Last Chapter for today, but not the last-last one. I still have some more to do!

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors ****Crossover**

**Chapter 11: The Great Battle**

Timmy raced across the bridge, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Icepetal, and Jayfeather hard on his heels. They had met Jayfeather by the bridge to the island; he was where Icepetal and Foxpelt had last left him before going off.

Fearsome screeches could be heard, and Timmy was greeted by a familiar sight. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were battling in front of him, their dark brown tabby pelts blending into each others. The only way he could tell who was who was by the eye color; Hawkfrost had those piercing ice-blue eyes, while Brambleclaw had firey amber eyes. But the deputy of ThunderClan needed no help; blood had once again spilled blood, and the lake was beginning to run red with the blood of all the cats. Brambleclaw looked up from his dead kin. "Jayfeather, Icepetal! Brownpelt, Nightstorm, Snowfire, Spottedpaw! Get out of here, now!"

"No!" Timmy replied. "I know what to do! Kill them all again! They'll be gone!"

Not waiting anymore, Timmy plunged into the bracken, Wanda on his tail. Cosmo and Poof took a different route, Icepetal following them. Brambleclaw looked at Jayfeather. "What...how...?"

"I can't say anything; not now," Jayfeather replied. "Go and fight; I'll be fine."

**_Line Break_**

Timmy and Wanda thrust their way into the crowd. Before meeting up with Jayfeather, Icepetal had agreed to go with Cosmo and Poof to help fight of the cats with new lives, while he and Wanda went to destroy Tigerstar. But someone was blocking the way.

Darkstripe had been granted an extra life, too, and was now cornering Sorreltail and Longtail. "You betrayed us, Longtail," Darkstripe pressed. "You should have joined us. And as for you," he said, whirling on Sorreltail. "You, that little spying kit; you shall pay, too."

Before Darkstripe could do anything, Timmy gave a tremendous caterwaul and leapt at him. "Wanda, go and stop Tigerstar!" he cried as he pummeled the large, dark tom with his paws.

"But-" Wanda tried to object, but Timmy yelled, "NOW!!" So she took off as Sorreltail joined Timmy in fighting Darkstripe.

Wanda forced her way through the masses, trying to avoid fights so she could do as her godchild wished. But _he_ was originally going to be the one to kill Tigerstar; Wanda didn't know if she could take the life of another.

"Snowfire!" a voice called. Whitewing appeared at Wanda's side. "Snowfire, what are you doing?! It's too dangerous; we should get out of here!"

"I can't!" Wanda said. "I have to fight!" Turning away, she thrust into the fighting cats, leaving Whitewing staring desperately after her.

Wanda finally reached the oak where the leaders sat. She saw Tigerstar facing all of them, Brokenstar at his side. Leopardstar was on her side, not breathing; suddenly she lurched upright, though. She had lost a life, Wanda realized. With a yowl, Leopardstar and Blackstar leapt at Brokenstar, and after a moment's hesitation, Onestar joined them.

Now it was just Firestar and Tigerstar. The dark brown tabby drew his lips back in a snarl, and the ginger tom lay his ears against his head and unsheathed his claws. Then Tigerstar leapt...and Firestar fell to the ground, blood pouring. Wanda gasped, and could have sworn she saw the faintest outline of a ginger cat get up and pad away into the stars. Firestar was dying...

"No..." Wanda whispered. This was all her fault! If only she had disiplined Timmy more...but in the end it might not have made a difference. And now...now she was about to go against everything she believed in.

Tigerstar raised a paw, when Wanda let out a caterwaul of her own and sprung onto the massive tabby, pinning him down. She bared her own fangs, and swiped a paw over his ear. His hind claws beat at her underbelly, but she took no notice. All the cats, even Firestar, who was reawakening, had stopped and were staring at her, Tigerstar pinned beneath, as she readied herself to make a killing blow. She hesitated, however, if only for a moment. A moment was all Tigerstar needed.

Tigerstar pushed her off and leapt at her, ready to kill, but a flash of two more dark brown tabby pelts from the side...and Timmy and Brambleclaw were on him, pinning him down. Wanda rose as Cosmo and Poof came over to her, and the fariy family looked down at the three. Timmy looked at Brambleclaw, as if to say, _you do it._ Brambleclaw looked at his undead father, and back at Timmy. "...Brownpelt, s-stand back."

And in a quick swipe and a flash of gleaming, shocked amber eyes, Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan, killed the vengeful Tigerstar; his own father; for the last time.

* * *

One of the last chapters...NOOO!!! Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

This is, sadly, the last chapter. Noo! (cries in corner)

* * *

**_Fairly Odd Warriors_**

**A **_**Fairly OddParents **_**and ****Warriors**** crossover**

**Chapter 12: Goodbyes**

Timmy slowly approached Firestar. The tom was still recovering from losing another life. "Firestar," he began hesitantly. "I...I wanted to ask you...i-if Snowfire, Nightstorm, Spottedpaw and I could have permission to...to leave ThunderClan."

Firestar looked at him, shocked. "But, Brownpelt, you're one of the best fighters in the Clan!"

"I know," Timmy replied, "But we need to keep moving. I guess...if you stay in one spot for too long, stuff like this has the potential to happen. I'm sorry...but, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Brownpelt. May StarClan guide your paws," Firestar replied. Timmy turned and walked away, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof following him. But he was stopped by Jayfeather before he got too far.

"Good luck, Timmy," the blind tom whispered. "Be safe."

Timmy dipped his head and continued onward. Wanda stopped to listen to something Jayfeather told her before following again. They were almost to the tree-bridge when two cats stepped in the way. It was Foxpelt and Icepetal.

"Brownpelt...er, Timmy...I wanted to say...it was..._nice_ having you around," Foxpelt said. "Bye..."

"Bye," Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof crossed the bridge as Icepetal touched noses with him. "Goodbye, Timmy. I...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I _have _to leave. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Icepetal."

And Timmy turned and bounded away.

Once out of earshot of any cat, Timmy said, "I wish we were back home!"

Wands appeared and glowed, and in a **_POOF_**, they were gone.

**_Line Break_**

Timmy held his book in his hands and sighed. Icepetal...no. She was gone. It wouldn't have worked anyway.

The boy turned to his fairies. "Some adventure, huh, guys?" he commented.

"Yeah," Wanda replied, hugging Poof.

"It was fun! I liked being Nightstorm! Good times. _Goood_ times," Cosmo added.

Timmy looked back down at his book and whispered, "Goodbye, ThunderClan. Maybe we'll meet again, someday..."

* * *

Well, that was fun! But WAIT!!! I'm not done! I am going to give you guys a sneak peak of the next book, **_Fairly Odd Problems: Baby Mania_**! Well...as soon as I get it typed, that is! I hope you all liked it and I wish you a fond farewell! Till next time, Linzerj out! =D


	13. Fairly Odd Problems: Baby Mania Preview!

Sneak Preview of**_ Fairly Odd Problems: Baby Mania_**!

* * *

Timmy looked at the gumballs displayed on the table, Poof floating close by. "Cosmo, Wanda? Are you guys there?"

The gumballs blinked in unison, and then a familiar voice called, "Timmy? Is that you?" A green gumball came bouncing over. "Timmy! oh, thank goodness!"

"Poof, turn Cosmo back," Timmy instructed. Poof shook his rattle and Cosmo was a fairy again. "Cosmo, where's Wanda?"

"Some other kid took her!" Cosmo cried frantically. "And then he ate her! But he looked like the bubble-blowing type..." he trailed off nervously.

"Oh, great!" Timmy moaned.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Wanda glanced wildly around at the plastic balls. Baby faces were on every one of them, but so far, none were her children's. She recognized Dagmar and Star and a few other babies, but she could not find Wing, Sparks, or Poof. No light blue, bright orange, or soft purple balls anywhere!

Wanda sighed. It was baby mania!

* * *

And hence the name. Coming soon in the FOP section! And then _Dark Starlight_, _Black Lightning_, _Fairly Odd Warriors II_, _Second Chance_, and then _Predawn Storm_, and possibly more! WOOHOO!!!

Oh, and the plot of this: lots of people are now wishing for fairy babies. But when Man**die** comes to destroy Fairy World and the Earth, Jorgen hides all the fairies as gumballs or plastic balls in a ball pit. Only Poof stays with Timmy, and it becomes a race against time in a crazy adventure! But, until then, adios amigos!


End file.
